


Thinking of love in the morning

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Mornings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's favorite part of the day is waking up in the morning. </p><p>I think I accidentally stole this idea from someone, but I'm not really sure. sorry if I did. here's y version I guess. It's just fluff, It's great, you'll love it probably, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of love in the morning

Waking up was Castiel’s favorite part of the day. Most mornings, he could drift lazily into consciousness, and enjoy every moment. There were days with alarms and hurrying, but not today. Today was blue and sleepy and beautiful. On mornings like this, the world went away, leaving Cas peace from its problems.

The first thing he always noticed was the warmth. Sometimes the blankets were hot and sweaty, and sometimes they were gone and his feet were cold. But there was always a steady source of warmth next to him, curled around him, and it was the most wonderful feeling Cas could imagine, no matter what else he was feeling. He could push off the extra blankets, or wedge his feet into the warmth, under a leg. He could snuggle into the circle of arms that reassured him, no matter what, that things would turn out, that good things could happen.

Dean was the best thing that had ever happened to Castiel. Maybe that’s hard to believe. You could say, “But Dan ruined Castiel’s existence! He made him fall from being the most powerful being there is, cursed him to die so many times, he betrayed him! How can that be a good thing?” And you would be right in a way, those things did happen. But you would be wrong about the way Castiel viewed his life. As an angel, he was empty, emotionless, will less. He followed orders and did nothing else. He never thought, he never felt, and he was not happy. And yes, Dean had brought him so much pain. But it had been like bringing Castiel life. For one who has lived a life of numbness, even pain is a welcome relief. Being human was just as much the bad feelings as the good, Cas had come to learn. So Castiel reveled in every emotion. He filled himself up with feelings until he overflowed and still didn’t stop.

And it hurt, of course it did. But what was much more important was what hadn’t hurt. Those moments had outweighed the pain a million fold. He remembered the moment specifically and clearly, every sense and every second. It was when everything changed for him, though at the time he hadn’t known what it would come to mean. He had become someone new the instant he had touched Dean’s soul. It was hurt and its light was suppresses, it had begun to twist, but when Castiel took hold of it, he could feel past all of that. It was the most beautiful soul he had ever come into contact with, and it had stirred something deep inside of him. At first he hadn’t understood, he hadn’t even known he was feeling something as he gently smoothed out the knots in Dean’s soul. He took it in his hands and cleaned it the best he could from the filth of hell, unbending it and healing all the wounds and sorrows as much as they could be healed. And when he had released it, he hadn’t understood why that had bothered him so.

Castiel knew now though. He could now recognize how he had fallen I love with Dean’s soul there and then, how he had felt the loss when it had left his hands. And ever since then, as he had learned about the complexities of being human and having emotions, he had only fell more in love. For so long, he hadn’t known why he had felt so connected to Dean, why the bond between them felt so heavy.

He had realized it one day a few years ago. Maybe he hadn’t been is his right mind at the time, when Dean said he’d rather have him, cursed or not. And perhaps that was what allowed him to realize that what he felt for Dean, why he could never let him go, it was love. It had taken him so long to figure it out, too long, he had feared, but he told Dean, eventually. He had been so scared, so unsure. But when he had said it, as he watched the shock on Dean’s face morph into understanding and then happiness, when he had heard him say he loved Castiel too, he had felt immediately light, so light he could fly away even without his wings. All of his doubts and fears had become insignificant with that first kiss. Not washed away, because they never could be, but washed out in the light of that feeling. It was that feeling that Cas found over and over again with Dean, renewed at every word, every touch, every moment with him, it never got old. The mornings were the best. The love, sometimes painful, always wonderful, gave him, gave him the kind of purpose and happiness he had never had before.

Maybe he had given up something precious, an immortal life with nearly unlimited power, but that’s what sacrifice is all about, giving up something for something that you value more. And what Castiel had given up paled in comparison to what he gained. He had gained Dean, he had gained a family. Having a mortal soul meant that everything would end one day. It was sad, to be sure, but it gave every day new purpose, each day was important, significant. Every day, every hour, every second with Dean was precious to Castiel. 

That was part of why he savored waking up slowly, wrapped in Dean’s arms. Sleep was still something of a novelty to him, and he enjoyed prolonging the transition to consciousness, drifting from the land of the dead to that of the living. In those long moments, his world was happy, warm, soft, and perfect. He knew Dean would call him a sap and a romantic, but he also knew Dean felt it too. He could see it in Dean’s eyes as he woke up to Cas. He could see it in the way his eyes lit up when he saw him, the little involuntary smile that quirked the corners of his mouth in a way that Cas could never resist. He smiled too at the low rumbling laugh that vibrated against his lips as he kissed Dean.

Sometimes he would wake Dean with a soft kiss, sometimes it was the other way around. (Sometimes it was something completely else but this isn’t that kind of story). Mornings were mainly about love. They were when inhibitions didn’t exist. Today Cas was awake first, and he propped himself up on an elbow to look at Dean. He was so innocent when he slept. The weight of the world was off of his shoulders for once, he was simply happy and nothing more. Cas wished he could be like this always, without worries or concerns or any evil chasing after him. 

Eventually they would have to get up and face the cruel reality that was the world, they would have each other so it would be okay. But not yet, now they were free to stretch out this quiet frozen moment in time, lit with the soft blue light of the morning.

Cas lay back down and curled into Dean, his forehead to his, a leg thrown over Dean’s, arms pulling him tight against Cas’s chest. He felt Dean stir in his embrace and closed his eyes, smiling into Dean’s hair. This was his moment and it was perfect, and he was never going to let it go.


End file.
